veruspnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Merits
Common Sense (Level 4) Effect: Your character is exceptionally grounded and pragmatic, and can usually be depended upon to make sound, straightforward decisions after a few moments’ thought. The Storyteller can make a reflexive Wis DC 10 roll once per chapter for your character if he is about to embark on a disastrous course of action, or if you find yourself at a point in the story where you’re completely stumped for ideas. If the roll succeeds, the Storyteller may point out the risks of a particular course, or suggest possible actions that your character can take that might get events back on track. Note: While you’re free to ask the Storyteller for a Common Sense roll when you’re out of ideas, he is under no obligation to comply. It’s an aid, not a crutch. Available at character creation only. Danger Sense '''(Level 2) Effect: You gain a +2 modifier on reflexive Wis + Perception rolls for your character to detect an impending ambush. This kind of roll is typicallymade prior to the first turn of a surprise attack. Your character has a well-developed survival instinct that warns him of impending danger. Perhaps he’s adept at reading subtle clues in his environment or he possesses an uncanny ‘sixth sense’ when it comes to avoiding trouble. '''Eidetic Memory (Level 2) Effect: Your character has a near-photographic memory, being able torecall vast amounts of observed detail with astonishing accuracy. You do not normally need to make a roll for your character to remember an obscure fact or past experience, unless he is under stress (such as in combat). Under stress, there is a +2 modifier on any Intelligence + a knowledge or other Skill based roll (say, Academics, to remember a fact) for memory recall. Available at character creation only. Encyclopedic '''Knowledge (Level 4)' Effect: Your character is a veritable font of useful (and sometimes useless) information on a wide variety of topics. Chances are he can come up with an anecdote pertaining to any situation based on something he's read, witnessed or seen on TV. You can make an Intelligence + Wis Dc 13 roll any time your character is confronted with a situation or phenomenon outside his normal realm of experience. If the roll is successful, he may recall a 'factoid' that he's heard at some point that may shed light on matters. ''Available at character creation only. ''Your character has either been soaking up trivia all his life or he hasn't. Dramatic Failure: Your character 'remembers' something about the situation that is completely inaccurate. "Wait! Wait! I saw something like this in a movie once!" The Storyteller might make Intelligence + Wits rolls on your behalf when a dramatic failure is possible. Failure: Your character wracks his brain but comes up empty. Success: Your character remembers a detail or fact that sheds some light on the situation. "You said there was an almond odor? Seems to me I read somewhere that's a sign of cyanide poisoning." Exceptional Success: Your character recalls a number of useful details that provide extensive insight. "Hey, cool -- a little candy skull. They make these in Mexico for the Day of the Dead. It's an offering for a loved one who's died. And they say you can't learn anything on TV."' 'Language '(Level 1 to Level 3) Effect: Your character knows an additional language besides his own. One level in this Feature means that he can read, write and speak an extra language with minimal fluency. Two levels indicate that he is literate and conversationally fluent. Three levels indicate that he can speak the language like a native and is well-read in it. You must specify which language your character is familiar with when purchasing this Feature.''